Candyman
by GigliwasCool
Summary: “I was thinking of something a little different.” He told me. A sweet talkin', sugar coated, Candyman. Tommy and Judeness, set to Christina Aguilera song. [Smut lite, all the fun half the calories]


I've finally come out of my dark corner. I think it's been almost a month since I've updated anything and I would love to give a serious amswer why but really I'm just lazy and school sucks. But I have this! It's my latest one shot, song fic since I seem to so attached to them. I'm gonna count how many I've written after this. I think it must be like...14. I think that's a fair assessment.

Anywho, this is set to Christina's song from _Back to Basics _and I'm guessing it'll be her new single. I don't own the lyrics to _Candyman _and I really don't own Instant Star. But I'm really really missing it lately. Youtube has become my best friend. And I don't own anything else either.

Anywho, there's light smut in here since this was challenge and that was part of the contigencies. Nothing graphic and it's pretty much a long lost chapter of Tit for Tat or Bang Theory, which ever floats your boat more smoothly. Lyrics are in italics and since I can't break a page anymore, for reasons that are beyong my elementray technological know-how, I think I made little o's and then big O's, in big and all the jazzy jazz.

So on with the story and please, leave me a pretty review because you love me hehe.

----

**He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated**

_Candyman_

"That was never funny."

"Don't be ashamed. Take it in stride."

"There is nothing to _take in stride. _The counter was slippery and he misunderstood."

"Well, _of course, _he misunderstood. It is so easy to misconstrue an ass-grab."

"I did **not **grab his ass."

"Fine, it's also easy to misconstrue an ass…_fondle._"

"**Jude**."

"No need to explain, Tommy. I know that Jamie took it as "the ex-boy bander is sexually harassing me." And his ashtray throwing instincts kicked in. But just know that, _I_ know that an ass-groping can mean an array of different things."

"Stop."

"It could mean: _you have something on the butt of your pants so I will innocently try to wipe it off._"

"Stop it."

"It could mean: _mmm, my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard._"

"Do not go on."

"It could mean: _we just had really hot sex and I can't keep my hands off of you._"

"Am I mute?"

"You could have just listened to Tom Jones for an hour and a half and grabbing his ass was your body's uncontrollable manifestation of urges from all those _sexy, sexy _sounds."

"Do you listen when I speak?"

"_Spy on me baby, you satellite. Apparatus see me move through the night."_

"Jude, would you please stop it."

"_You found the secret code I use to wash away my lonely blues. Sex bomb, you're a sex bomb."_

"I said please. Isn't that the magic word?"

"_You can give it to me when I need to come along, this bomb's for lovin' you can shoot it far." _

"I asked nicely, just please stop."

"_Make me explode, all though you know the route to go, to sex me slow." _

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"If you would just **tell **me where the hell in all of creation we are then I would stop singing Tom Jones!" I shouted at him angrily.

"Why are you getting so upset?" He asked calmly, tentatively looking between the road and me with a look in his eyes that made me feel like I struck fear in the hearts of children. That little girl from the middle school doesn't count. I apologized to her. If I were _really _mean I would have made fun of that ugly toque she was wearing; sure it's winter but that building was so overheated that my breath cackled in front of me every time I exhaled. Whatever. I'm irritable. He took my Disney away from me. I can pout all I want.

"What do you expect? I was watching _The Cheetah Girls 2_." I huffed out and slumped back in my seat, making sure that rocked it back and forth rancorously. His eyes flashed momentarily as he flung an arm out and gripped the chair. If he talked to it or…_cooed _at it, I was literally going to unlock my door and let it fly open while he drove.

"It's not like they won't show it again, at least a hundred times!" He countered back, finally loosing his own previously Zen-like calm. HA! I can enrage the most peaceful of men. Bring it on Gandhi. "Well I wanted to watch the premier! It was the Karaoke version!"

"Don't embellish, Disney called it the _Sing-A-Long _version for every eleven year old girl on the face of the Earth." I am really going to push my fist into his mouth. Maybe a bloody and fat lip will slow him down.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite.  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

**--o.O.o--**

"_Oh my God,_" I breathed out as I pushed the door open, hearing the soft bell tinkle pleasantly behind me. _"_Is this what I think it is…" I trailed off, feeling my jaw hit the floor. That was actually a really stupid question if I think about it, since _duh, _what else remotely resembles a candy store and would pose any possible confusion. The answer would be: _nothing_.

Flashes of bright red, snatches of neon blue, glimpses gaudy pink, peeps of vibrant purple, chirps of vivid yellow and peeks of dazzling green all whirred before my eyes before I could blink. I walked out and ran a hand against a paned window of glass that tantalizingly displayed a rainbow of swimming licorice. But, since when do they make a _dark yellow_ licorice? It looked vaguely pee-stained. That is not a nice little visual I just gave myself…eating solid, condensed urine. I could probably put it on E-Bay: _Tommy and his Little Q's failed drug test results_.

"What do you think it is?" He asked, dipping his breath against my ear. I would have swooned, withered, moaned, gasped whatever sexual action you can think of if there hadn't been a world of candy that I had not yet excavated. "I think I died and went to Hell." I breathed, numbly standing in front of a man made out of Juju-Bees.

_He's a one stop jive, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man_

"_Hell_?" Tommy asked me. I could _hear _his brow cocking. "I was toying with a few thoughts earlier that I don't think are allowed in Heaven, so I figure these must be the fiery woes of Hell." I said distractedly, running my hand over the candy statue. My mouth stumbled open limply as the wheels in my head churned, trying to bring me a visual to place the …_oh my God_.

Is that, "Darius?" I asked throwing my whole arm at what was undoubtedly a caricature of Darius Mills…constructed solely out overly sugared, overly sticky, overly sweet, overly processed cubes of candy. I turned my neck to look behind me, where Tommy was standing, the rest my body facing the multi-colored Darius and frozen in reverenced horror. The man will soon take over all Canada, one pair of _Apple-Bottom_ jeans at a time.

Tommy nodded with a sneaking grin before reaching out and grabbing my hand. He led me down aisles of brightly colored wrappers and vibrantly dyed candies and babbled. Why does he think I'm listening? "…so he wants to break into the candy business. I guess he wants to brainwash the future MTV'ers before they learn about disillusioned celebrity marriages. Jamie called it _'Willy Wonka and the Arsenal of Illegal Fire Arms'_." I stopped gradually, tearing my gaze from a heart shaped bin that was filled with confectioner's sugar.

"Which means…_what_?" I asked, not really following whatever train of thought he had boarded.

_He took me to this cotton club on Hollywood & Vine,  
We drank champagne and we danced all night.  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

Lazily putting on foot in front of the other, he shuffled in place. "Which means, this is _technically _part of G-Major." He said while a smiled played on his lips. Realization dawned over me as a sneaking smirk fell over my lips. "Which means, _technically_, we can stay here?" I asked while he simply nodded his head, his eyes twinkling.

"Undisturbed?" I clarified, grasping his hands and pulling myself towards him. He nodded again. "Undisturbed," he confirmed. I inched closer as he looped his fingers around the drawstring of my pants and pitched me towards him.

"No interruptions?" I asked, making sure that we were clear on all fronts. Not like that whole _Frozen _thing. "No interruptions." He assured me just as I fell into him. "I like Darius." I told him stupidly, watching his lips curve into a grin just as I imagined them against my own. His eyes searched my face, roaming each inch as his hands mirrored his gaze and smoothed over my skin and ignited it with a softly singeing scorch. I waited a moment and just as I leaned up to peck a small kiss, I felt his lips capture my own in a fervent, wanting, hungry, lusty, fiery kiss of his own. Hmmm, that was unexpected.

"Remind me," Tommy started against my lips as slipped down to trail hot kisses along my throat, "to thank him." He finished against the skin of my neck but looked up with a cheeky grin, "later." He growled deeply before pulling me more flush against him and planting wetly hot kisses against my neckline, across my jaw and on my cheeks before regaining my lips again.

_He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man_

**--o.O.o--**

I sat with my back hunched against a wall of Swedish Fish, licking the face of an enormous lollipop that swirled off into thousands of sickly sweet colors.

- That kiss went nowhere fast when Tommy's phone chimed with Darius on the other line. I take it back; I don't like Darius. While he gabbed away with Darius, I had roamed through aisles and stopped in front of the most monstrous case of Jelly Bellies I had ever seem the spans of my life. I have always been tempted to open the spout at the bottom and just watch a tidal wave of jellybeans crash to the floor but this time, I thought better of it. Who would really waste all those Jelly Bellies? Well, maybe I could still do it with those disgusting Bernie Bott's/Harry Potter ones. Those are a crime. Turning a corner, I had found a rack of multihued, glittering lollipops that were bigger than my face. -

And now, I can feel the sugar rushing through my veins. I guess this is what cocaine addicts feel like when they're on a high, or getting high. It's a wonderful feeling; I recommend it to anyone whose feeling like they're missing an artificial rush in their lives. Or you could just watch _America's Got Talent _and feed off the excessive alcohol running through David Hasselhoff's system. Oh wait, _excuse me_, he is **The Hoff** now. Mr. Hoff, I scoff.

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell_

I did an awkward fall-slash-tumble-slash-dance thing until I was on the floor and staring at a fountain of chocolate. I could see the dark liquid pooled at the base, eerily still. Staying where I was seated and vaguely listening in on Tommy's phone conversation, my eyes searched out the chord that would proverbially bring the fountain to life. In proverbs it's usually a beast the springs to life or some kind of season but whatever.

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell_

From my angle, I couldn't see the other side of the fountain so I shoved as much of the sucker in my mouth that I could and crawled towards it. I felt my mouth stretching in ways that it should never, _ever_, be stretched. The width of my mouth expanded like I was getting sucked through a black hole and hurtled towards a universe where Clay Aiken won second season _American Idol_; where I actually _do _watch _Lost _and I don't have to make weirdly vague comments about '_the others' _while other people are having legitimate conversations about the show; where Darius likes to dress up like a woman and dance to _Dirrty _with Liam and…where Mariah Carey isn't totally insane.

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell_

I finally reached the fountain and realized it was like the one in the last scene of _The Princess Diaries_ only huger. I continued my weirdly gauche crawl in circles around the Greek Ruins-inspired pillar that held it up until I struck gold and found the plug.

I really hope this isn't anti-climatic like that whole _I'm-really-uncomfortable-around-you-so-I'm-going-to-slap-my-hands-together-self-consciously-and-then-walk-away _thing that happened after the second Tommy-kiss in Darius' office. I really shouldn't sully that memory though, since I often relive it right before I go to sleep so that I can dream sweetly illicit dreams about Tommy. And his lips. And his eyes. And his hands. And his…I think I've illustrated my point.

_He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for those who wait_

"Yeah, we just have a few more things to check out." I heard Tommy say over the phone, nodding his head. "He can't see you Tommy. You can pull your pants up!" I called, hoping I was loud enough for Darius to hear me on the other line. I watched him grip the phone closer to his face; and a few seconds later Tommy's blanching face gave me a hint that Darius _had _heard me. Oops. Searching for an outlet I heard Tommy mumble a few teeth-clenched words in reply before his footsteps sounded from behind me.

"**Got it!**" I shouted and shoved the prongs into the slot and heard the fountain whir to life just as I felt Tommy grip my waist from behind. In the immortal words of Patsy Seward: _Oh, kinky. Me like-y. _Sure Jamie's name was somewhere in there but if I said, or thought about, Jamie, it would be even more weird and horrifying than the ass-bleeding boy on that one House episode.

"That was low, Harrison." He told me in a deep whisper and pulling me towards him with his hands firmly around my hips. "You made me miss the Cheetah Girls." I told him as if that settled all other argument he might have. Of course, in my eyes, it did. But Tommy seemed to think differently. Pushing out the last few feet between us, Tommy gave a final tug as I fell securely in his lap with my back to him.

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candy man, candy man  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candy man, candy man_

The air was thick around his lips as it panted across my skin, tantalizingly leaving an imprint of its faint ghostly fog. The atmosphere was weighed down only by the sheer amounts of sugar that pumped through it and I felt his sugarcoated breath on me; steadily inhaling and exhaling the saccharine air against my neck and leaving a sticky syrupy-sweet film across my skin. As I watched the fountain spurting blasts of chocolate my hand limped, making my massive lollipop loll in my hands idly. I looked back at Tommy. He flashed me a small grin before darting his tongue out against my circular compilation of multicolored sugars, then licking the sugar against his lips.

Reclining my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, secretly just wanting his breath to continue to warm my skin, I looked up at the fountain that burst with chocolate from every spout that I could see and from some that I couldn't. The streams interlaced between each other intricately, crossing in front and from behind and from any direction plausible. Just as they all reached an individual peak so high in the air that was surprised the floor wasn't splashed and coated with the aftershocks, each rivulet suddenly fell away to little droplets of chocolate that sprinkled the base of the fountain again and quickly replaced by richly new streams. "Is it going to spell Darius' name?" I asked him in slight awe.

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he hits my mouth he really hits the spot_

"I'm not sure." Tommy told me from numbly parted lips. Turning myself around in his lap to face him, I smiled carelessly as I looped my arms around his neck. I wonder what he would do if I got my sucker stuck in his hair…justifiable homicide? I didn't really have to think any further than that as he lips sunk into mine again and obliterated any thoughts they I could have possibly had. With his mouth flush against mine, I could feel each gentle stroke of his lips against mine with a satisfying and growing hunger latently veiled in each caress. Slipping my tongue against his bottom lip I suddenly felt a moan vibrate through my lips and send its reverberations down my spine. I could taste the reminiscent licorice on his lips; lingering granules of sugar from the Sour Patch he had swiped sweetened the deal, making our lips stick together sweetly for tantalizing moments longer than we had meant.

_Hey, yeah. Oh, yeah. __Whoa, yeah._

I felt his hands run across the front of my light fleece jacket, not unzipping it but pressing the cold metal under his tickling fingers and against the thin material of my t-shirt underneath. Without warning, I felt his hands roughly grip the collar and tear the zipper all the way down its length. The coarse and uneven sounds of fabric ripping and metal hitting metal met both our ears as I pulled away to give him a cheeky grin. I thought about saying something but before I could breathe a word his lips were over mine again. I felt his grin against my lips; the corners of his mouth upturned against mine and suddenly sent white-hot flames coursing through me. I couldn't process thought so I pulled him closer to me as I felt his lips smash against mine more fiercely.

_(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)_

Suddenly his lips parted farther and swept my tongue between them breezily; and as I sunk even deeper into his lap, I felt his hands untangling themselves from my waist and trekking up my torso slowly. His hands swept across the soft cotton of my summer t-shirt, blazing my skin at a dull roar underneath, while I tightened my grip around his neck urgently. My lollipop clattered to the ground in a forgotten ruckus when his hands slipped under the hem of my shirt to roam my quickly flaming skin.

_(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)_

Just as I felt his thumb brush across the cusp of my bare breast, he pulled away. "Jude…" He breathed in surprise as he pulled his lips from mine.

**Oops**, I knew I forgot something.

But I've seen _Mean Girls_. You're allowed one day a week for sweats and when I wear sweats, that means I don't wear a bra. It's like the law of nature. Ok I take it back; my t-shirt has a shelf bra in it. I'm not a total skank. But hello, _sweats_comfort. _Sweats _+ _Real Bra_not as much comfort. You'll get a sports bra out of me at best. Besides, I didn't think we would be doing _this. _Just like Ryan Cabrera didn't think his hair was really _that _big.

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

"I already told you I was watching the Cheetah Girls."

_He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop_

"And how does that translate into not wearing a bra?"

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man_

"Would you like to stop and register a claim at the Complaint Department?" I watched as his face calmed over. His mouth was poised to say something when his hands spoke for him, nipping my sides all the way up my torso underneath my t-shirt. His palms smoothed over my skin sweepingly, making my stomach lurch with each stroke until they swiftly met their connecting flight at my still uncovered chest.

_When he hits my mouth he really hits the spot_

My head fell forward with a moan, my lips thinking and moving for me onto his. His lips foraged into mine; my hands flounced through his hair and down his hunched back; I slipped them under his flimsy t-shirt and scraped my nails against the skin of his abdomen. I felt it flex underneath my foraging and scraping nails.

_He got lips like sugar cane, oh_

I continued my mini assault as his own hands followed suit, nipping, cupping, caressing and stroking until I dipped a finger past the waistband of his jeans and waited for his reaction. A sharp inhale sucked my lungs dry; a shuddering breath rocked my lips senseless; an eerie calm settled over us as each hand and lips stilled.

_Good things come for those who wait_

"I've **got** to remember to thank Darius." He said with a numb grin. I would call it stupid but I wasn't really in any position call anyone stupid; my synapses stopped firing a _long _time ago. Like back in Poughkeepsie. If you were wondering, I watched that episode of _Friends _when Ross falls asleep on a train on the way to see his new girlfriend but meets someone else on the way there or whatever. I just know that Joey stuck, like, 15 or 16 Oreos in his mouth. "Yeah, I'll definitely do that. The same day that I see Liam in drag and dancing to _Ache-y Break-y Heart._" He shot me a look that made me feel a little sorry for putting that image in his head. But not really. "Why don't we save the conversation for some other time? Like when," He cut me off, his lips capturing mine again as we stumbled through the shop. Each surface was too rocky, too unstable, to exposed until I fell against the funnels of Jelly Bellies I had been ogling at earlier; it (Too hot, too cold, too hard, too soft but baby bear's) was _ju-ust riiight._Don't look at me like that; I always thought that Goldie Locks held a certain air of perversion.

_(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)_

Cornered against the wall, I let my head fall against the glass as he tried to maneuver my shirt over my head without breaking the kiss. No shit for Sherlock since it took him forever to figure out that it wasn't going to work so he flung it off within seconds and attached his lips to my neck again. I let my head fall inside a small gap between two cases of Jelly Bellies until it rolled all the way to the wall. He trailed an equator of hot, desperate, hungry kisses down me as his hands roamed over my chest.

Feeling his guitar-calloused fingers scratch against my skin sent tremors through me as a loud moan fell from my lips. They curved together in a soft 'mmm' as his slid my pants down my legs and bringing my panties down with them. Not thinking coherently as his fingers slipped inside of me, I pop-pop-popped the buttons of his jeans. I fingered the fly, massaging my finger against his tightening boxers as his lips inhaled against my skin. I felt a light tug against a small patch of my stomach and as soon as he exhaled it rebounded tautly and I felt his tongue swirling teasing circles against my skin again.

_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for ones who wait  
He's a one stop jive_

His fingers left me to help slide down his pants while his lips fell on mine again. They tickled across my jaw and slipped next to my ear. "Do you want this?" He asked me with a deep voice that was graveled and husked over. I turned his chin with my fore fingers, staring down his icy orbs, gripping his lips fiercely and pulling my body into his.

Rocking with the force of each thrust I heard the jellybeans rattle inside their glass boundaries, shifting and jangling furiously. Feeling a white heat course through my body I let out an incoherent scream as I gasped against his shoulder with quaking reverberations.

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one-stop jive, makes my panties drop_

With his final moan trapped inside the confines of my mouth I felt my hand slip against the slot, pushing it back as thousands of Jelly Bellies sailed to the floor in crashing waves of tropically flavored sugar. With his breath still coming in short spurts against my collarbone, I felt his head shift lightly towards the floor to look at the disarray I had caused. "Are you going to tell Darius I made a mess?" I asked my voice thickly coated with sugar and exhaustion. "I can be bribed." He said to my neck as his hands encircled my waist again, slowly creeping upwards.

"Cash or check, Quincy?" I breathed as his lips fell against my shoulders and sowed damp, scorching, syrupy kisses up to my earlobe. Taking it between his teeth, he tugged lightly until my head dipped to meet his lips. "I was thinking of something a little _different._" He told me, running his tongue around the shell of my ear while shivers thundered down my spine and made my knees buckle again.

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
_


End file.
